Yuka's Return
by lionz.go.rawr
Summary: An alternate time line in which Ayumi gave up after failing to resurrect Mayu with the Book of Shadows, thus making the events of Blood Drive non-existent. With Yuki being the new 'Sachiko', the old charm does not work anymore. A new charm takes Yuka and her friends back into the Nehan that is Heavenly Host Elementary school.
1. A Long Fall

Three long years had passed since the events in Heavenly Host. Sachiko had been put to rest, and the charm no longer sent innocents to the land of the dead. Even after all the time that had passed, the existence of the dead, Ms. Yui, Seiko, Mayu and Morishige were still wiped from existence to the outside world. Naho and Kibiki still existed for whatever mysterious reason, something that had given Ayumi and Naomi hope at one point. That fragile hope had been crushed when the two girls messed with black magic in the Shinozaki Estate. Both had scarcely escaped with their lives, the cost of their life being Ayumi's older sister's horrible death. Now the Book of Shadows remained buried within the Shinozaki Estate, both out of sight and out of mind.

In spite of all that had transpired, Yuka Mochida felt a looming malicious presence over she, Satoshi Onee-chan, and his friends. It was clear that Ayumi felt it too, but the girl was kind enough to not bring it up. Anything super natural was a taboo topic among them after Ayumi had been released from the hospital two and a half years ago. They had abandoned all hope of ever getting the world to recognize the names of the lost dead, and most of them had moved on. It was easier for the older crew - their lives were beginning. Naomi was going to medical school to become a nurse, Ayumi was taking classes in the occult to become a full fledged medium as her dead sister had been, Yoshiki was the manager at the store he'd worked at during high school and was taking classes to further his education, while Satoshi was accompanying Yoshiki in the same classes. Yuka was left behind by a full two years, forced to take solace in her own ignorant friends. They were still able to smile and laugh in bliss; they had no clue what true fear was. She'd become bitter at the fact of being drawn into the haunted school with her brother and his friends. Had she been a few minutes late bringing him an umbrella, she might have been spared the horror of being chased and manipulated, and the humiliation of wetting herself in front of others while being at an age where it was not acceptable. She was an outcast among her friends, if only in her own mind.

Satsuki Mizuhara, Yuka's best friend, crossed over, a smile on her lips. Satsuki always had dreamy, glazed over expression on her face to make up for her somewhat annoying ditzy, bubbly nature. In many ways, Yuka was jealous of her friend. Not only did Satsuki have an innocent mind, concerning the horrors life had to offer anyways, but was well liked by their peers and very attractive. Satsuki's brown hair was cut into an A-line, and she was very well endowed where shape was concerned. Yuka did her best to put on a smile, a feat that was easy for her body, but near impossible for her mind.

"Come on Yukes! Reina wants us to meet her in the gym, don'tcha remember?" Satsuki sing-songed her words, pinching Yuka's sides.

Yuka's fake smile faltered for a moment, but she quickly replaced it. "Alright Satsuki. Give me a few minutes to finish packing my bag, ok?"

"Okie-doki Yukes~" Satsuki stood there waiting, producing a bag of potato chips from her bag and opening them.

The sound of crunching was mildly distracting, causing Yuka to forget what all she needed to pack for homework. Figuring she could come back after, she sighed and zipped up her bag before turning to face her friend. "Ready." Her voice came quiet, far too quiet.

"What's wrong?" Satsuki asked through her chewing.

The sound was as revolting as the sight, sending a shudder down Yuka's spine. "Just tired. I didn't get very much sleep last night. I'm sorry to worry you!"

"Hmn... If you say so. Let me know if you change your mind and want to talk."

The two exited the empty classroom and walked down the hallway together. Yuka was familiar with Kisaragi Academy. She'd been there plenty of times to bring Satoshi things or pick him up. She navigated to the gym without problem, and knocked on the door before entering out of habit. A blush tainted her cheeks as Satsuki laughed. The pair entered together, greeted by the smiles of their friends. Sasuke towered over Yuka by a head, and acted the part of the cool loner. He was average in looks with coal dark eyes and black hair that laid sleek against his cheeks in a traditional cut similar to the one Ryuu sported. Next to Ryuu stood Yudai, who was the most muscular of the boys, but also shorter than Ryuu. Yudai had spiky light brown hair and honey colored eyes, and played the part of the sarcastic wise guy in the group. Riena stood next to her twin brother Reizo. They both looked like gender inversed mirrors of one another, sharing the same long fiery locks pulled into pony tails and mischievous blue eyes. Chinatsu stood at the end, her sand colored curls pulled up into pigtails while she clutched a teddy bear. Chinatsu managed to look nine in spite of being seventeen, a talent and a style that Yuka had out grown. Yuka had allowed her hair to grow out some as it touched the crest of her chest, and she'd stopped wearing sports bras to hide the small bit of shape she did have. She was still small in measurements of height and weight for her age, but she was slender and fit in a more girlish way than Reina.

"So glad you two decided to join us." Reina said excitedly, one arm looped in Reizo. Her brother looked less enthused, the responsible, adult like one of the two.

"Show us the surprise!" Chinatsu squeaked, her voice sounding every bit as young as she looked and acted. "I want to know already!"

Yuka raised a brow, but Satsuki pulled her up to join everyone. Reina pulled a large braided band from her bag. It's color was black, and it looked to be made from a strange material. "I'll start the chant, and each of you must grab hold and repeat the chant alongside me, once for each of us. Then we let go." Reina instructed, holding onto it with one hand.

"Wait, what is this supposed to do?" Yuka asked, not trusting charms anymore. "It's not an eternal friendship charm, is it?"

The others looked at her like she was crazy, but she didn't care. The Sachiko Ever After charm was more than enough dabbling for one life time. The only thing she kept that could be classified as such was a bottle of caramel scented beads, for she remembered how they'd saved Satoshi from misfortune while they were in the God-forsaken Nehan.

"No silly, but that's a good idea! This is the Yomi Life Charm. It's meant to make us live until our hundreds and give us lots of nice things. I saw it on this blog and wanted to share it with all of you." Reina explained, flashing a smile.

"More like there's a requirement for more than one person." Reizo corrected sternly. "And I wouldn't do it alone because these things are ridiculous."

"Ssshhh, Reizo! This is going to be fun." Reina insisted. "Let's begin. Yomi, we beg you bestow upon us long lives filled with happiness."

One by one they each grabbed hold of the cord and repeated the chant. Yuka was hesitant, but gave in and grabbed the cord too. It felt strange between her fingers, almost like hair. She had no time to think of it as she repeated the chant. Satsuki went after, finishing their round. They each let go, and relief filled Yuka's stomach. She breathed easily until the lights flickered on and off. Moments later they had a total black out. Hoping to get to the door, she took a few steps away, feeling something slick beneath her shoes. The lights came back on at that moment, revealing the floor was covered in mounds of blood. She screamed, unable to tell which was hers among the collective shouts. The walls were coated in messages written in blood, and a metallic odor filled the room. The floor opened up into a vast darkness, and they all fell in. The sensation of falling was deceiving. It felt like she'd been falling for a long time, and slowly. All the same, Yuka Mochida eventually passed out, her level of shock far beyond her coping abilities.


	2. Unforgiveable

A small girl with ratted black tails cloaked in a shoddy scarlet dress took the lead, her small pale hand clutching Yuka's. The small girl led the way confidently, despite the grim surroundings. The dirt floor was easy enough on her bare feet, but the padded walls kept the air stuffy and hot, while there was little light to go off of in the slim walk way. They passed several branching directions, and one wooden door before coming to another door. This one was peeling, and looked rough to the touch. The little girl turned to face Yuka, her big brown eyes full of curiosity. With one finger, she pointed to the door, indicating that was where she wanted to go. Using her free hand, she turned the brass handle, surprised that it came open so easily. Upon entering the room with the little girl, the air became noticeably more hot and a sense of fear arose. The smell was worse than anything imaginable, and indescribably awful. She gagged at the scent, stepping forward to discover she was going up an unstable incline of sorts. The lights flicked on, revealing the room to be something far more sinister. Bodies lay on the floor, unconscious or dead. Yuka was horrified to discover that the incline she'd felt was the body of a boy, and that she'd crushed part of his face with her bare foot without realizing it. Vomit arose, and she lurched over to relieve herself, unable to close her eyes. A circular pool was over-flowing with rotten, decomposing corpses. One of them looked fresh. Her vomit mixed in with their combined juices, and she choked on the remnants of her own bile. As she coughed, trying to breathe again, something small and cold prodded her square in the back, knocking her forward. Her eyes widened in horror as she fell, still choking. Submerged entirely, she managed to free her throat, but was unable to keep from tasting and swallowing some of the congealed mess she'd fallen into. Pushing upward, she fought against the corpses, almost as if they had a mind of their own to keep her down there with them. Eventually, her head surfaced, and she struggled to grab onto something with her slimy hands. Above her was the little girl, laughing. Those once innocent big brown eyes met hers, blood pouring from the sockets. "Welcome back."

Yuka woke, heart pounding, to the throbbing of a headache, and her body ached all over. She opened her eyes, seeing nothing in the pitch blackness. The air was cool, but stale, and nothing like the horrible memory that haunted her thoughts. She laid there for what felt like an eternity before her eyes adjusted, trying to figure out what had happened. Had she fallen asleep? Why would she dream of something so horrible? Everything in her memories felt fuzzy, as if she was missing some crucial piece of the picture. She continued to lay there until her heartbeat calmed down. In the darkness, she could make out a few desks. It appeared like she was in a classroom. Sitting up slowly, she drew her knees to her chest, holding herself as she took in more of her surroundings. She was on the floor, which looked to be in bad condition. There were holes on three sides of her; she was lucky to have landed on the one area with wooden boards. The desks were in disarray, all askew while one dangled precariously over what could only be assumed as another hole in the floor. The windows were opaque strangely enough, and even where some were broken, she could not see through to the outside. As she scanned the rest of the room, she noticed a familiar uniform curled up.

Shooting to her feet, she nearly fell over from dizziness. Allowing herself a moment for the blood to flow normally, she carefully navigated over to where Chinatsu was. Upon closer inspection Yuka saw the girl breathing still, which was an instant relief. Gently she shook Chinatsu's shoulder. The girl murmured a few incomprehensible things before jumping. "Noooo!"

The scream caused Yuka to jump. "Ch-Chinatsu?" she said quietly, her throat dry.

The girl rolled over and looked at Yuka, violet eyes reflecting fear. "W-what happened? I remember meeting Reina and Reizo and everyone else the gym and we performed this cool charm and then everything got b-bloody," Chinatsu's eyes filled with tears, and she began sobbing uncontrollably. "A-A-And then i-it got dark and I f-f-fell." The wails got louder. Yuka placed her hand on Chinatsu's shoulder and rubbed gently, trying to be comforting even though she was afraid too. "A-anth now I'ym here anth no onthe elthse is here!" Chinatsu's crying made her complaints impossible to decipher, so Yuka continued to rub the girl's shoulder until the tears subsided.

There was no telling if the loud words had attracted any unwanted attention. Yuka hoped that one of their friends had heard and was on their way to help. Whatever joke this was, it wasn't funny. She had a hard time acting as sympathetic as she should have as her scary dream had caused a panic in her mind. She wanted to know what it meant, and why it was happening. More than that, she wanted to know why it felt so real and seemed so familiar. She stood up and offered a hand to Chinatsu, who was still whimpering. She saw the girl wipe her nose against her sleeve.

"W-Wait! Where's Mr. BiggleBottoms?" Chinatsu cried out, her eyes full of raw panic.

It took Yuka a few minutes to understand what that was supposed to mean when it dawned on her: the stuffed bear was missing. "It... I mean he can't be too far. Let's take a look around before we get too panicked, ok?" Yuka wanted to be supportive, and did her best to calm her classmate down.

"O-Ok Yuka..." Chinatsu reluctantly agreed, wiping her nose against her sleeve again.

Chinatsu stood up too, and Yuka decided to lead the way since she felt more familiar with the classroom after having stepped across half of it to get to the back where Chinatsu was. She also knew that if she were to let the other girl lead, they'd never get anywhere. "Be careful and follow my lead. There's a lot of holes in the floor."

Her warning was heeded, and they both made it across to the teacher's podium safely. Yet the bear hadn't been spotted anywhere. Yuka had the feeling that it had fallen into one of the holes, but felt no desire to bring it up yet. She secretly hoped it had been forgotten since she was far more worried about their friends. Where was everyone else? Had they too fallen through the holes onto a lower floor? She prayed they were alright.

"I don't see him!" Chinatsu screamed, frantic. "Where is he? Where is Mr. BiggleBottom? I can't live without him!"

Yuka clenched her teeth, irritated about the constant worry about the bear. Why was a stupid plushie more important than their friends? But she managed to keep her cool, and took a deep breath to calm down. "We'll find him, don't worry. We'll look for him while we look for everyone else." It was easy to sound assuring when someone wanted to believe you. Chinatsu was disappointed with their obvious lack of options, but nodded, tears forming in her eyes again. Yuka was grateful for the attempt at silence, being intruded by the occasional whimper or snort. That was when she realized that it was too quiet. The room not only felt abandoned, but it was eerily silent, which made her uneasy. Still, she wanted to do a thorough investigation before leaving into the unknown. The teacher's podium had several dings in the surface that connected when touched. She puller her cell phone from her bag, grateful to have brought it, and used the light to see. Scrawled on the desk were a few words. _"_ _ we've gone to find you. _ _ _ each other _ _ _ _, _ _ here. _ _ back_." Most of it was scratched out so that the words were unreadable, and what she could read gave her goose bumps. It sounded like some sort of angry message. She swallowed hard and peered into the cabinet, seeing that it was stuffed with long strands of bloody black hair. She recoiled, a disgusted look on her face as her legs trembled. Walking to the exit, she noticed a plaque to the left and turned to read it, using her cell phone's light. The handwriting was messy and scarlet; she tried not to think of what had been used to write with. " _You're a liar_!" Leaving the cryptic message behind, she exited the room, Chinatsu on her heels like a child.

The hall way was considerably brighter than the classroom, but not well lit. Wanting to conserve her phone's precious battery life, she closed it and slipped it into her bag. Immediately after she looked at her name tag, seeing something on the front. Looking inside, she saw a small scrap of paper, and tucked it in the back. Whatever prompted her not to discard it, she couldn't be sure. Somehow, the paper scrap felt important. Looking at their options, she decided the most logical place to start looking would be down stairs. Then they might find their friends and the stupid bear so Chinatsu would stop whining. She led the way to the south where a flight of stairs leading down was positioned. The staircase was almost pitch black, a stark contrast to the hallway.

"I don't like stairs." Chinatsu wailed loudly, echoing off the walls.

Yuka pursed her lips again. Normally Chinatsu got on her nerves for acting like a kid, but never to such an extent. Anger balled up in Yuka's stomach, but she kept her calm by breathing several times before speaking. "We have no choice but to go down these. Try not fall."

"There was a different way back in the hall." came the snippy whine of a response from Chinatsu. Yuka was less than appreciative of the lack of support.

"Don't you want to find your bear?" Yuka asked, clinging to the rail as she cautiously stepped down one stair at a time. "If we fell down, he'd have fallen to, meaning he is going to be downstairs."

A 'hmph' sounded as a reply, accompanied by loud thuds to indicate a grumpy Chinatsu. "Fine. Lead on. You obviously know the way."

Not seeing anything notable, Yuka ventured into the first classroom on their left, figuring it was worth a shot. When she tried to open the door, it didn't budge. It acted like a decoration fixed to the wall. She couldn't see through the glass either, and decided they should try the classroom. The next door was the same as the last, a non-moving waste of time. Sighing, she moved on to the third door, Chinatsu's impatient stomping sounding behind her. The third door was no different, which wasn't a surprise. The path ahead of them was blocked off by a large gap far too wide to cross or risk jumping. The side to their right was fine though, so Yuka opted for it. Two more classroom doors were noticeable, and sure enough, the first of the two was locked. It was a pleasant surprise that the other opened without so much as a push. There was no way the bear was in there, but she hoped to see a familiar face. Once they were both in, the door slammed shut on it's own. Yuka jumped, gasping as she tried in vain to pull it back open. Chinatsu screamed and cried, yelling discouraging phrases such as, 'We're going to die! It's a trap!' Yuka turned away from the door and decided to search for a light switch. The room was unnaturally cold, making her wish she'd brought a coat. Managing to find the switch, she flicked it on, illuminating half of the room in light. The bars on the other side must have been damaged. Looking around, she saw that there was another plaque next to the door, and decided she should read the other bogus notes left. This time, it was a newspaper clipping: ' _Three children were found tied up and murdered gruesomely in the basement in Heavenly Host Elementary School. The principal was found cowering in a corner, holding a bloody pair of scissors. The fourth child survived the assault by some miracle, and _ _ _ _ _ _ __." The bottom half had withered away and was unreadable.

A horrible thought struck her: she had been here before. The name was dead on, and she had a sense of de ja vu while walking the halls and entering the classrooms. Even the strange way that everything seemed to be affixiated to the ground and walls tugged at her memory. But that was impossible. Heavenly Host had crumbled away three years ago when she, her brother and his friends had appeased Sachiko. She had watched the building cave in on its-self, turning to rubble! There was no possible way that she was back in that hellish domain. She refused to even entertain the idea, and moved on, paying the newpaper clipping no mind. Yuka had to lie to herself. She had to believe this was something different, similar, but different.

Scanning the illuminated area, her eyes rested on the blackboard. On it was a crude drawing of four people. They were standing in something red, a color that wasn't created by chalk, and the one in the middle was missing a leg and an arm. Looking away, she quelled the rising panic in her chest and looked over into the cabinet, not seeing anything but more bloody strands of black hair. A foul smell was noted at that point, something rotten. She couldn't tell if someone had left a fish bento out too long or if someone had been burning sulfur. Pinching her nose, she crept into the dark part of the classroom, pulling out her phone and holding it up to see. The floorboards all seemed to be in tact, but none of the desks budged when she scraped against them. The air got colder as she got closer. In the back corner a mostly decomposed body was propped against the wall. What was left of the muscle tissue had maggots crawling out. Most of the hair was missing, and there was no skin to see. The uniform looked like it belonged to a girl. Retching, she spotted a name tag and a book clutched in one of the hands. Knowing what had to be done, she pulled at the notebook, one finger on the name tag. When it didn't come free, she pulled harder, ripping the hand clean off the corpse at the wrist. Maggots scattered out, falling at Yuka's feet, making her squeal.

"What is it? Did you find Mr. BiggleBottoms yet?" Chinatsu demanded, very grumpy.

Yuka shook the book and name tag until the hand fell off at her feet. "N-No, it's something else." As she turned around, she saw a glowing blue figure standing inches behind Chinatsu. It was a little boy, no older than ten, with dark blood dribbling from his mouth. His eyes were wide and eratic, and he smiled a cruel smile. He put a finger to his lips. Yuka screamed, nearly dropping the things she held onto. Chinatsu jumped, flitting to the other side of the podium. The glowing boy vanished, completely unseen byt Chinatsu.

"What is wrong with you?" Chinatsu screamed. "Why would you scream like that? You scared me!" Her tantrum was just beginning. "First you push me into that black hole, then you steal Mr. BiggleBottoms and lead me around in circles in this gross place, and then you scare me! What did I do to deserve this punishment? Chinatsu is a good girl!"

Yuka stared for a minute, unsure of how to respond to all the accusations. She felt uncomfortable to say the least. "You know what? If you don't like it, go find your bear and a way out on your own." Her words were cold and unfeeling, and she was surprised to hear the words come out of her mouth. She crossed over into the light side.

"No! You're going to find Mr. BiggleBottom and escort me out of here. Hmph!" Chinatsu stamped her foot, crossing her arms. "I won't let you leave until you agree."

Yuka wanted Chinatsu to disappear, but didn't want to leave the girl at the mercy of the ghost boy. "Fine. I'll help you look if you calm down. Otherwise you can stay in here by yourself."

Sitting on one of the small desks, she read the name tag she'd picked up: Sakura Muncipal.

"What's that?" Chinatsu demanded, peering over Yuka's shoulder.

"What does it look like?" Yuka opened the book, seeing that it was a diary of some sort. A lot of the pages were stuck together with dried blood, so she went to the back to see the latest entries. ' _Day 3: Chiyo said she had to go to the bathroom, and Haku said he was going to look for a way out, but I know they ditched me. That's ok. I didn't want to be in here with them anyways. Day 4: I stumbled across their dead bodies today and saw that Chiyo had taken my lunch box. They were both bludgeoned in the head. It serves them right! Day 8: My throat is so dry and I'm so weak. I don't even know how I've managed to survive this long. My school lunch ran out days ago, and there's nothing here to eat or drink. I'm going to die. Day 9: I found food. Those traitors turned out to be good for something after all. Haku's blood was so refreshing, and Chiyo's meat was so succulent and juicy. Who knew bunsen burners were so good for cooking? Day 14: Haku ran out of blood two days ago, and his meat is tough. Chiyo's almost stripped clean. I don't know what I'm going to do from now on. The least they could do is help me out now! Day 16: I did it. There's nothing salvaeable on Chiyo's. I've eaten all her meat, and Haku is already festering with maggots. I have to go find more food. I will survive. Day 17: I found some other boy, but he wasn't any good. He tasted rotten, and now I can't get the taste out of my mouth. Why is eveyrone so useless? Day 19: It hurts so much! Some psycho little girl tried to skin me alive, said she wanted to eat me, but I got away. She got my face and most of my hair, and heck, most of my skin! But she didn't get any of my meat! She'll never eat me_!'

After reading to the last of the pages that weren't clumped together with blood, Yuka felt sick to her stomach. She stood and left the book on the desk behind her, wanting nothing to do with it. She kept the name tag, tucking it in her bag, unsure of why she wanted it. It wasn't like she could tell the girl's family what happened. Chinatsu began crying again, wailing about how scary the book had been. Yuka crossed over into the dark side again and exited through that door. The two girls walked through the hall noisily, finding the south path was blocked. Heading north, they went to the stairs, only to find it was blocked off by desks. None of the desks would budge, so they circled back until they were in front of the classroom they started at. Heading north, they found that the north staircase was also blocked, and headed to the left. The opaque windows to the classroom were cracked and broken, but nothing could be seen inside them. Only trails of blood were visible, appearing from the outside. Braving it, they went inside and were greeted with a terrible odor. A rusted silver bucket sat in the middle of the room, and was filled to the brim with yellow liquid and brown mass. It wasn't difficult to decipher what it was. Yuka could only wonder what type of leud person was so shameless as to deficate in a bucket, especially with the lack of privacy. Another plaque was visible to the right, reading ' _They know. Run_.' This one made Yuka uneasy, but she was convinced that this was all a coincidence, and stayed strong. At the front of the classroom, where chalk was kept on the black board, something gleamed in the dim light. Yuka ran and grabbed it, seeing a key. There was no label, so she decided to pocket it for safe keeping. They left the classroom and ventured down the south hall as the right north staircase was inaccessable due to a large hole in the floor.

The first classroom was the Science Lab, but the door didn't open. As they walked further down, a putrid smell assaulted them in the dim light. A wall composed entirely of rotting remains commanded attention. Again, Yuka's panic began to rise. ' _This was Mayu Suzumoto_...' She thought, staring wide eyed.

"Let's go already! Mr. BiggleBottoms is alone out there!" Chinatsu yelled, carelessly stamping her foot in a piece of the remains, obviously not phased about the fact that she was stepping in someone.

Yuka searched for some sort of apologetic expression from Chinatsu, but saw none. "Get off of her!" She was serious now, angry at the disrespect for a dead friend. Who could so callously walk in something like that anyways?

"Get off of who?"

Yuka's eyes bulged in shock. "Don't you care that you're stepping in a person? You should apologize!"

"Like this?" Chinatsu squished more of the entrails beneath her pink shoe. "You should be apologizing to me! You're the one who dragged me down here and wouldn't even let me have Mr. BiggleBottom. I know you stole him and tossed him down a hole while I was out cold. You've always been jealous of me Yuka Mochida. I have always been littler and cuter than you could ever hope to be, and you knew there wasn't room for two lolicon girls. So step off already and give me back Mr. BiggleBottoms or I'll make you regret ever looking at me!" Chinatsu's tone went from childish tantrum to livid adult; child to angsty, jealous teen in a moment's notice.

Yuka might have been afraid if she weren't so angry. Chinatsu knew nothing about her, and now demanded an apology over something neither of them could control. When Chinatsu raised her hands and shoved Yuka by the shoulders, Yuka couldn't control herself. She slapped Chinatsu hard across the cheek, in her mind reprimanding a naughty child. Chinatsu's eyed widened, a look of betrayal on her face as tears piled high. The small girl ran past Yuka. Realization and clarity came too late. Yuka ran after her. "Wait! Chinatsu come back! It's not safe to be alone in here!"

But she couldn't catch up. Yuka watched her go into the Infirmary, and was about to follow inside when the little glowing boy appeared. His eyes were wild and his mouth ajar with delight. He shoved Yuka down and entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him. His giggling could be heard before Chinatsu's screams drowned him out. Yuka backed away, too stunned to speak. She found herself wandering back up the hall. As she passed the Science Lab, a sharp voice called out. " _Run Rabbit, Run_!" _His_ malicious laughter echoed all around her. That was when she lost it. Yuka screamed at the top of her lungs and ran. Tears blinded her; she had no clue where she was going. She ran blindly, hitting into a wall twice as her fear carried her far away. The school had won. She was convinved.

Eventually she found herself in one of the classrooms that had previously been locked. She was unsure if the key had unlocked it or if it had opened on it's own. Her cheeks were slick and her eyes dry. Her throat hurt from screaming and bawling. Worst of all, she felt worse. She was angry, and every drop of bitterness surged in the flood of memories. Why did Yuuya Kizame have to be in the school? Why did he still want her? After all she'd been through, he was still the most terrifying experience she could remember. Running for your life against someone taller, smarter, faster and stronger than you had a way of leaving a lasting impression. More than anything she wished him to be dead, and prayed she'd find his corpse. His ghost was no more dangerous than any of the other children, and she had avoided them in the past.

Plucking up some courage, she stood up and wiped away her tears. Determined to find someone friendly, she glanced at the plaque next to the door. The words made her heart sink and her stomach knot up. ' _Welcome back to Hell, Yuka_.'


End file.
